


roses are red (and so is your blood on my hands)

by Minshinki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maybe? Probably., Mild torture, Psychological Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshinki/pseuds/Minshinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://imperiuscho.tumblr.com/post/47248876790/gnossienne">gnossienne</a>: wherein Suho has a hidden corridor of doors, each one more unpleasant than the last when opened.</p><p>originally posted over at the <a href="http://runandgun.livejournal.com/42530.html">runandgun LJ exchange</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roses are red (and so is your blood on my hands)

The bus is thirty minutes late and he’s already behind schedule by twenty-seven. There’s no time to call a taxi, so Suho finds himself powerwalking the rest of the way to work. He would've completely missed them, but there’s a hole in the sidewalk he has to sidestep and Suho notices something out the corner of his right eye. He isn’t fully aware that he’s turned his head until he sees him,  _sees them_.   
  
Kris and Tao entangled in each other's arms, faces close together. Suho’s world tilts on its axis and he feels like he's falling into an endless pit without sound. Suho could live a thousand more years, a thousand more lives and never forget the sight of them entwined, a bitter image seared into his soul.  
  
Suho thinks of promises made and broken, sweet lies of new beginnings of Kris and Suho. That Kris would wholly be Suho’s and Suho’s alone, but there is Tao with Kris wrapped around him. Suho doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there. Time seems immeasurable in his pain and their desire, for their oblivious to the world around them and only have eyes for each other. Something bright and red draws Suho’s attention away, and there’s a lurch in his chest. Roses. Kris had brought Tao a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Something dark unfurls in Suho's heart, settling there and beginning to fester old wounds.  
  
\--  
  
 _It's snowy when they meet._  
  
The chill forces Suho into the nearest coffee shop, cheeks flush and lips chapped from the bite of the wind. He really only means to stop long enough to buy something to fortify him against the weather, but his plans are waylaid when he knocks into a tall brunette. The stranger's drink sloshes onto their hand and Suho is horrified.  
  
He unconsciously starts dabbing at the spilled liquid with the edge of his sleeve, checking for scolded flesh. "I'm terribly sorry! Are you alright?" His eyes are wide, frantic.  
  
"Fine, fine, it's fine." The other man replies, frustrated as he shakes his hand out of Suho's reach. He looks up and his face slackens when their eyes meet.   
  
The attraction is instantaneous for Suho. His face is angular, sharp edges smoothed by high cheekbones and god good, does he have a lot of teeth and a stupidly infectious grin. Despite this, he's probably the most handsome man Suho's ever seen. His heart pounds away in his ears and he wonders if the other man can hear from the way a sly look appears on his face.  
  
"Do you want to make that up to me?"  
  
Suho blinks, "What?"  
  
"For spilling my drink." He indicates the item in question by raising his hand.  
  
"Yes, yes I would!"  
  
"Awesome. My name's Kris, by the way."  
  
\--  
  
Suho’s uncertain of how he makes it to work, the trek there is a blank space, he blinks and suddenly Mr. Lee appears with a thundercloud on his face. He sits through his lecture about tardiness numbly and nods his head in increments. His hands are clenched tightly in his lap, but Suho can hardly feel it. He remembers past nights filled with the hurt of betrayal. The fresh memory of Kris smiling gently at Tao sears a burning ache within him, stoked by a violent wave of hate and anger. Suho can only think of Kris - flippant, ever distant Kris - wrapped around Tao.  
  
They’d been more careful last time, Suho had never seen them together himself, but a comment from Kyungsoo had been enough. That should have been the end, but Suho knows better now. His nails cut into his palms. He wants Kris to hurt, wants to snap Tao’s neck and make Kris watch, make him bleed as red as the roses he loved to give. The way Suho is bleeding inside, the rose Kris had coveted as his.  
  
‘Every rose has its thorns. Should I make you hurt as much as you hurt me?’ Suho jolts with the ferocity of his thoughts. There’s is a void in his chest, a gasping chasm spreading like ice water through his veins, transforming the flame within to a simmer. ‘It’s my turn to torture him.’  
  
He straightens, giving his apologies to Mr. Lee and starts on a pile of work. His mind runs in a circle, gnawing at his core.  
  
\--  
  
 _Kris cancels their third date on account of him catching a cold. Suho is disappointed, sure, but he's more worried about Kris than anything and he wants to check up on him. Suho's indecisive about the forwardness of it until he remembers that Kris is just as enamored as he is._  
  
He knows Kris isn't expecting anyone over, so the delighted look that crosses his face is all for Suho, as well as the bundles of homemade soup and fresh squeezed juice he's toting under one arm. He tells Suho, "You're lovely, as lovely as a rose" and his cheeks bloom like a frost tipped flower.  
  
\--  
  
Red petals litter the entryway when Kris opens the door. His breath shutters in his chest. It could merely be a coincidence that Suho had bought roses today as well. He continues to walk inside despite the alarm that niggles at the back of his mind.  
  
“Kris, is that you?” Suho’s voice calls from the kitchen.  
  
“Yes, putting away my coat.”  
  
Suho is all smiles as he strides into the other room, yet it’s what he holds in his hand that grabs Kris’ full attention.  
  
Kris clears his throat, eyes on the rose grasped in Suho’s hand. He’s well aware of its meaning, Love and Respect. It weighs on Kris’ shoulders, knowing he hasn’t been as loving or respectful as he should.  
  
“What’s all this?”  
  
This being the flowers and candles scattered haphazardly over counters, the dimmed lights and a full meal spread out over the table.  
  
“I felt like doing something special.” Suho replies, a flash of emotion flickers across his face, but Kris can’t identify it. He slowly trails the rose down Kris’ collarbone to his navel. Kris is sure his heart follows it, sinking low and settling in his belly. There’s no way Suho could know, could know and hold his composure long enough to make Kris sweat like this. He tries to shake his wariness off, leaning forward to press his lips to the corner of Suho’s mouth.  
  
“What did you cook?” Kris asks, breath puffing against Suho’s skin.  
  
“Kimchi jigae and sweet bread.” Suho grabs his hand, smile soft and pliant. The sight of it eases Kris’ worries and he allows himself to be led to the table.  
  
"You made sweet bread?" Kris cannot keep the note of surprise out of his voice. It had been a long while since Suho had time to bake.  
  
"I told you, today is special."  
  
Kris hums in reply as he sits down. They talk of nonsensical things, Kris filling himself up on spicy food and soft bread. Over the hour, Kris grows sleepy, tiredness washing over him like a tidal wave. He loses track of their conversation several times, enough for Suho to notice and take one of his hands in his.  
  
"Long day at work?"  
  
Kris stifles a yawn, "Yeah. I had some errands to run during lunch."  
  
"Near 58th street?" Again, there's a shift in Suho's eyes that causes Kris' stomach to churn. Tao's new dance studio is on 58th. Did he see?  
  
"Mmhmm. How'd you know?  
  
Suho smiles wider, all gentile cheeks and bright teeth, eyes clear. "My bus was running late and I thought I saw the back of you as we drove past!"  
  
Kris chuckled weakly and tries not to let his relief show. Another yawn raises in him.  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to head to bed early."  
  
"I'm still hungry though, maybe in a little bit."  
  
"Well, while you continue to gorge yourself, I'm going to the restroom. Be right back." Suho excuses himself from the table, heading toward the back.  
  
Kris feebly picks at a piece of sweet bread, food turned to lead at the thought of his near miss today. If Suho’s bus runs that close to Tao’s studio, Kris won’t be able to visit him during his lunch hours as much. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game, trying to keep both Tao and Suho, but he can’t give up either of them. Kris heaves a sigh only to nearly break as his shoulders sag against his will and his head droops to close to the table. Suho’s catches the aborted move while coming back from the bathroom.  
  
“Okay, that was ridiculous! C’mon, off to bed with you.” Slender fingers wrap around his bicep, pulling him up.  
  
Kris shifts his weight to help him, but he overcompensates and nearly knocks into Suho. He steadies himself against him, hands at his waist. His fingers slip into the band of Suho’s pants, warmth curling in his belly, melting away his anxiety and softening the edges of his sleepiness. Suho’s face is bright and open, looking up at Kris. Suho’s lips yield under his, hot and moist, full of tongue and teeth. Kris moans deep in his throat, Suho rarely meets him stroke for stroke to take control. As if can reading his mind, Suho pulls away with a wet pop.  
  
“Are you trying to start something you can’t finish?”  
  
“Who says I can’t?”  
  
“Alright then, I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
Kris replies by bringing their lips together again. Suho’s touch turns demanding, possessive as he pulls Kris closer with fingers dug into his ribs. They stumble towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. His knees give away against the edge of the bed, Suho landing on top of him with a huff. It hardly takes anything at all for Suho to have Kris laid out under him, rearing to go despite how drowsy he is.  
  
\--  
  
 _They make love for the first time on a bed of roses. After, they nearly laugh themselves sick. A tumble and the subsequent rolling had spread the petals from Suho's discarded bouquet. Luckily the flowers had no thorns._  
  
\--  
  
He wants to feel him for days, wants to commit this night to memory. Suho’s balls draw up and he knows he’s close, so close. He braces his hands around Kris throat, squeezes his fingers. Kris’s reaction is instantaneous, he wheezes in complaint, arms sluggishly trying to push him away. Suho couldn’t have timed this more perfectly. The drug was finally kicking in, making it easy to restrain him.  
  
  
“You were being so careful not to be caught this time, weren’t you? Thought I would remain in the dark, that I would be foolish enough not to find out.” Suho pulls a hand away, sets it in the middle of Kris’ chest, and basks in the fright the words ignite in his eyes. “I know, though, and I’m going to show you that you’re mine. Do you understand?  _You’re mine._ ”  
  
  
Kris gasps. “Yes.” He strains up, sending a spike of pleasure up Suho’s spine. Kris is still hard, if anything, he seems more turned on by Suho’s display of dominance and threat. He’s savage in his quest for orgasm and a brutal grind of his hips sends them both over the edge. He takes a moment to relish this, victory welling up in the dark pit of his chest. There’s no mistaking Kris is his, always and only his now. Suho lets his cock slide out with a shiver, climbing off the bed.  
  
Suho takes out the knife he’d stashed in the dresser and moved to nudge the ajar door all the way open.  
  
Wide, frightened brown eyes met his blank ones.  
  
\--  
  
 _Suho's introduced to Tao through a mutual friend once the latter moves to Korea. He's wary of the younger man at first, but their friendship develops quickly and it's only natural that he and Kris meet._  
  
(Thinking back, Suho wonders how he never realized Tao rarely ever stopped looking at Kris.)  
  
\--  
  
Finding a way to lure Tao to their warehouse loft had been easier than expected. Kris leaves his cell out as he showers and Suho has no qualms searching through it. He knows Tao won’t be listed under his real name, but it takes no time at all to find their thread of text messages. A simple  _‘meet me at the loft tomorrow, Suho out of town’’_  does the trick.  
  
Tao’s reply had been quick.  _Sure?_  
  
 _Yes._  
  
  
  
Suho had deleted the exchange and left the cell where he’d found it. It’d only been a matter of time before Tao had shown up. Answering the door with a flat stare, watching as the excitement on Tao's face had faded to shock and guilt had satisfied the thing within Suho for but a moment, not nearly enough to quell the torment he felt by seeing Tao face to face again at all. A stern order to come in and a few eye drops in his tea took care of subduing him.  
  
“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”  
  
Suho’s only response was a whimper and a shake of Tao’s head. He moved closer and Tao flinched back, eyes glued to the knife in his hand. Rightfully so. Suho had stripped of his shirt and accessories while he was unconscious, tanned skin waiting for him to mark it.  
  
He trails the knife down his throat, presses with just amount of pressure to see a line of red well up. Tao's painful moan only makes the rage in him grow, claws at his insides the rugged beast hungry for more blood.  
  
"Your shoulder or your stomach?" Suho drags the edge to indicate each area he names, curved lines left behind slowly dripping. "I would prefer your heart, but I'm afraid that's too quick and painless for you. Let’s try your stomach, shall we?"  
  
He gripped handle, forcing the blade in inch by inch, past skin and muscle.  
  
Tao screamed, muffled by the gag in his mouth and tried to move away, but there was nowhere for him to move to in the small confines of the porcelain tub.  
  
"Should I...twist it?" Suho jerked it sharply to the side and Tao lurched, choking on the cry in his throat.  
  
"Oh, here, let me help you with that." He pulls out the knife in one smooth motion and uses his free hand to remove the tie from Tao's mouth.  
  
A gasping plea falls forth, "Stop, please stop, oh my god."  
  
Suho was sure he couldn't get any angrier, but the venom in his grows ever stronger. "Stop? You want me to stop? Did you think about stopping when you were fucking around with Kris? Did you think about stopping then?" The expression on his face is fearsome in its might, warped by an unnatural glint. Tao recoils as much as he can at the sight of it.  
  
Suho's eyes gleam, "You can scream all you want. No one will hear you. Kris is passed out from the same drug I gave you and our neighbors are gone for the weekend. Just you and me for now."  
  
He works the blade under the skin of Tao's nipple, watches as he cries out again and squeezes his eyes closed.  
  
“Kris use to buy roses for me all the time when we first started dating, called me his rose, so don’t think you were ever special to him. Now more than ever he’s mine, he’ll always be mine. You were just a fleeting distraction. A distraction I needed to take care of, but a distraction nonetheless.”  
  
"What?" Tao's voice is panicked, more afraid than before.  
  
Suho laughs, brittle and sharp. "What? You thought I was going to let you go after this? After all the hard work of getting you two into place? Oh, no. I prove Kris is mine and make you go away. I'm killing two birds with one stone, literally."  
  
He dropped the knife, moving to pick up the bottle he'd left next to the tub. He took his time pouring it over Tao.  
  
"Oh god, please, hyung, please don't kill me. I promise I won't ever see gege again, I promise!" Tao's cries were frantic. He tried to thrash away but the alcohol, oh god the alcohol, it burned his cuts like hundreds if needles being pierced into his skin. The brief spike of pain was nothing compared to the heartrending terror he felt at the click of a lighter. He raised his head to see Suho holding it casually, staring him in the eye.  
  
"I'll finally be rid of you." He said. The both of you, he thought as he tossed it in to the tub.  
  
Tao's leg caught fire first and his scream could have curdled blood, but the beast within only crooned as the flames licked and ate away at his body.  
  
\--  
  
 _Midnight comes and goes, yet Suho still waits for Kris. He's eerily aware of the clock hands ticking away. Each sound slides like a chisel across his heart, cracks left in its wake._  
  
Kris had said he'd be working late, not that he'd miss their fifth anniversary entirely.  
  
\--  
  
Time slips away after Tao's screams turn to gurgles, then silence. Suho stares at the remains of his body listlessly and doesn't feel anything. He wills himself to, but the touch of emotion seems too far out of his reach. He can hardly remember caring at all. He turns his head to the bed, stares at Kris’s sprawled out form. Possessiveness drudges up, but it rings hollow, as if burning Tao's body last night burnt away any remaining parts of Suho as well.  
  
Suho's jolted out of his musing when his cell chimes. It’s Sehun, Got time for coffee @ Holly’s?  
  
Maybe seeing his dongsaeng would help. Kris should sleep for a few more hours, but just in case, Suho will put the finishing touches on his surprise anyway.  
  
\--  
  
 _Kyungsoo drops by the house on a Sunday and Suho can already tell he's not going to like what he has to say from the dread on his face._  
  
\--  
  
Kris wakes up with a splitting headache and the taste of cotton in mouth. A rancid smell permeates the air but he's pretty sure that it isn't him. Sitting up proves to be a challenge but he manages. He spots a folded white card on the nightstand, Suho's neat script across the front.  
  
 _I left a gift for you in the bathroom._  
  
"Aspirin?" Kris says aloud, half-jokingly. He swings his legs off the edge of the bed, taking a moment to get oriented. He feels more hung over than well rested, but he might be more tired than he thought. Something soft brushes his foot and Kris looks down to see that Suho has laid more flowers out, forming a pathway to the bathroom. Whatever it is, it must be amazing for him to go through this much effort.  
  
As he walks closer, Kris sniffs and covers his mouth. There’s a cloying acrid smell to the air, thick enough to taste. Bile rises in the back of his throat and he rushes to open the door. Kris chokes as it hits him full in the face, vomit spraying from between his fingers. The sight of a charred body sprinkled with roses violently turns his stomach, but it’s the pile of neatly folded clothes with an all too familiar bracelet nestled on top that sets Kris off. He claws at his chest, trying to pry off the grief and horror that grips his heart.  
  
“Tao?” Kris whispers mournfully.  
  
  
\--  
  
 _Doubt slithers through poisonous as a snake through Suho, vicious as it bites his insides. He can't imagine Kris being unfaithful, let alone with Tao. Suho believes Kris will deny it and reassure him of his love._  
  
\--  
  
Sehun is already there and waiting when Suho arrives, coffee in hand.  
  
He nods to him and heads to purchase his own. Suho would like to forgo it altogether as he has no real desire for anything, but he should at least keep up appearances.  
  
“Hey.” Suho greets, taking a seat across from him. His gaze is blank and his smile flat.  
  
Sehun is unsure what to say for a moment. “Hi, hyung. Are you feel okay?”  
  
“I’m perfectly fine. Why?” Suho’s face doesn’t change.  
  
“I don’t know, you seem a little...off today.”  
  
“Nothing’s been going on?” Confusion is easy to find, but the feel of it is muted and barely reflects on Suho's face.  
  
“If you’re sure?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Okay.” Sehun wanted to push, but something made him decide against it. “Watch last night’s match?”  
  
Suho shakes his head and Sehun’s off on a tangent about the game last night, concern entirely forgotten. Suho fiddles with his hands, only listening with half an ear. He wonders if Kris has woken up and found his gift yet. The thought sends a pleased rumble through Suho’s chest. He tries to imagine what he must feel when Sehun pauses, alarmed.  
  
“What happened to your hand?! You’re bleeding!” Sehun points to his right and Suho turns it over, sees a long dried line of red between his pinkie and ring fingers. Apparently he didn’t clean up as well as he thought. He should feel worried, afraid of people discovering what he’s done. All Suho can feel is the rumble of an animal well satisfied. He attempts to smile reassuringly, succeeds except for the flatness of his gaze.  
  
Music flows around them in the cafe, a soft female voice crooning,” _If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too, because you will be pricked by my thorns someday._ ”  
  
“It's just a scratch.” Suho dismisses, cool as ice.  
  
\--  
  
 _Kris's expression when he arrives home cuts, swift as a knife in the heart._

**Author's Note:**

> My muses wanted to ruin Junmyeon's angel image. I believe they have succeeded. 
> 
> Inspired by [you're lovely](http://24.media.tumblr.com/4a2b8fa5180a2883e5d3fcd4b9a7bbca/tumblr_mibrqoxxXl1rv6d06o1_500.jpg), [it's my turn to torture you](http://data.whicdn.com/images/50384948/tumblr_mh805qOKMl1s2mi7fo1_500_large.jpg), [Rose](http://24.media.tumblr.com/942282903c6ceea2949387837cfccabb/tumblr_mkd6ii82fE1qckrlfo1_500.gif) and gnossienne. Five of the seven prompts given to me by my recipient. Thanks to sosobriquet and lovescones for all their help. Please expect Gimgo and Shevine fic. ^.^
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. I wrote this in three-four days on minimal sleep and I am still without a beta.


End file.
